


We Always Have Dreams

by DementedFlorist



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedFlorist/pseuds/DementedFlorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youzen wakes up in a strange place, and finds Fukki again after centuries of being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Have Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pairing fanfic I've ever written, so it's not that good (or long haha). But please enjoy anyway!

The faint scent of lilies with a hint of peach was the first thing Youzen noticed. His eyes fluttered open, finding himself against a peach tree that was in harvest, in the distance a valley filled with flowers and a calm waterfall filled his vision. He had no idea where he was, but he didn't seem very concerned about it. It felt...nice, like it was someplace he should be or welcomed him without concern. 

In fact, it looked very inviting. Youzen didn't hesitate to start wandering around soaking in the sunlight, listening to the rushing water grow and grow in sound as he got closer to the waterfall.

Sunlight? Thought Youzen, feeling somewhere deep down that something was off. He couldn't place what it was though, and try as he might to figure out the answer it just wasn't coming to him. He felt those thoughts could be pushed until later, however, and crouched down next to the stream.

He dipped his hands into the water and flinched. The water was warm and that had shocked Youzen, who was expecting it to be cold. He put his hands in a second time, and sure enough he confirmed the water had indeed a nice, comforting warmth to it. He brought the water to his lips, the instant it touched his tongue a feeling of complete peace filled him. That feeling carried down his throat, and when it hit his stomach a surge of familiarity ran through his body. 

That feeling hadn't beat within him in a long time. It filled Youzen with a nostalgia that was both joyous and painful. Tears began to form, but they didn't burst through. Youzen sighed heavily, silently cursing himself for that tiny bit of weakness that never seemed to leave him, not even after all this time.

“I guess life still hasn't gotten easy on you, huh?”

Youzen shot his head up at the voice, recognizing it instantly. No matter what form, that voice could never change. Not to him.

A little ways in the distance, he saw a figure sitting on the side of a small cliff, a small fishing poll in their hands with the line cast just a short distance away into the still water. Youzen froze, wanting to go confirm if it was really him but his body was refusing to move. He stared for what seemed like an eternity, but then again he could afford to wait that long. When Youzen finally moved, he felt like his feet were sluggish though his spirit desperately wanted to run. He approached the figure slowly, however the person payed him not attention, focusing on his line and slightly humming.

“Fukki” Youzen whispered.

“Yo” said Fukki happily, turning his head and smiling at Youzen. He gave him a small wave, keeping the fishing pole in his other hand.

“Do you mind if I sit?” asked Youzen.

“Go ahead” answered Fukki, gesturing for Youzen to take a seat next to him.

Youzen sat, not taking his eyes off Fukki. It had been centuries since the battle with Jyoka had ended, when Tai- no, Fukki, had disappeared from the Sennin World, from any world really. Lots of people had searched for him, including Youzen, but one by one they all had accepted that he was truly gone and wasn't coming back to them. That was a reality that Youzen had secretly not accepted, however that reality seemed like it was changing right before his eyes. He almost felt like he should doubt, but his heart wasn't going to have that.

“What are you doing?”

“Uh..Youzen....I'm fishing....” Fukki said, sounding like it should have been quite obvious.

“No, no not that. I mean, what are you doing here?”

“Oh! I'm here to see you” said Fukki, nonchalantly.

“But....why now? Why wait until now to see me?” asked Youzen, his voice sounding a little hurt.

Fukki sighed slightly, looking a little regretful.

“I had some things to do, some things I had to accomplish.”

“Where those important somethings eating peaches?”

“You know me all too well, Youzen!”

Youzen almost threw a punch, but Fukki quickly apologized for the joke.

“Sorry, sorry! I couldn't resist, seeing as how I love peaches and seeing you angry”

Youzen looked at Fukki with both disgust and bashfulness. In all truth, he wasn't sure if that was the Taikoubou talking, or the Outenkun seeping through. He hated the moments when he wasn't sure, and that he even had to second guess in the first place. Youzen truly missed Taikoubou, and just Taikoubou.

“Geez, your face is scary.”

Youzen snapped away from his thoughts “O-Oh, sorry...”

“No need for the apologies, truth be told I find those expressions of yours really cute.”

“C-Cute!?” Youzen yelled, taken by surprise.

“Yeah.”

“What cute is there to be found in those unsightly facial expressions!?”

“Well if they're so unsightly, Youzen, why don't you just stop making them?”

“Do you even realize who's fault that is!” Youzen exclaimed, becoming more and more irritated. However, Fukki couldn't help but laugh at the angry and desperate Youzen.

“What's so funny?” asked Youzen, clearly fed up with Fukki's antics.

“Nothing, just the fact that you haven't changed, that's all.” said Fukki affectionately. 

“You haven't either- well, I mean, not since I last saw you.”

Saying that out loud made the time they spent apart really hit Youzen. He desperately wanted to know what his life was filled with during that time, if there was anything to fill at all.

A silence had fallen between the two and gently breeze had just picked up. Like with the water, it brought in Youzen a feeling of peace and calm. It reminded him of Taikoubou so much, the feelings that man gave him that no other person could. Youzen missed those times, missed feeling whole. He knew, though, that that feeling was never going to be the same, let alone come back.

“Where is this place?” he asked.

Fukki continued on in his silence, but Youzen knew that it was just because he was thinking of what to say. He would wait forever if he had to for the answer.

“It's me.”

“What?”

“You're inside me, or my soul I guess? Is that how it works? I haven't used this aspect of my new powers often so I can't really explain it well.”

“Fukki, what the heck are you saying.”

“C'mon Youzen I told you I couldn't explain it well! Look, I guess in simple terms this would be considered a 'dream world', but it's a little different than Roushi's ability. This isn't just my dreams, it's my soul, my being. It's a layer deeper than the mind.”

Though the concept sounded far-fetched in Youzen's mind, it explained to him all that he had been feeling since he awoke in this place. It felt like home.

“No wonder I feel so at peace” Youzen said.

Fukki smile warmly at him. “I'm glad you feel that way. I wasn't sure what you were going to do or say about it, considering what I am now.” that last bit was said with a hint of sadness, but Youzen shook his head in protest.

“No matter what you've become, or even what you might be in the future, I will always love this feeling you give me. I...I will always love you, Taikoubou.”

Youzen almost started to cry for real this time. Having only expressed such emotions to him once and to Taikoubou himself, not Fukki, Youzen was feeling troubled. It was a struggle to acknowledge the other parts of him, but his love far outweighed any personal doubts.

Youzen rubbed his eyes, getting his eyes to stop tearing and wiping those that had started to form away. When he removed his hands from his face, he saw that it was no longer Fukki, but Taikoubou sitting in front of him. The sight was almost too much and this time Youzen really did start crying.

“What on earth am I going to do with you?” Taikoubou chuckled. 

Taikoubou moved towards Youzen, cupping his face in his hands. He stared into Youzen's wet eyes for a few seconds, then he leaned in and kissed he forehead. Youzen shuddered at the sudden affection, but Taikoubou kept kissing him; kissing his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips. 

Taikoubou kissed Youzen's lips far longer than he had anywhere else, only releasing them when Youzen had fully stopped crying. Still holding his face in his hands, Taikoubou pressed his forehead against Youzens.

“I, too, will always love you Youzen. I hope you understand that.”

Youzen nodded “I really really love you, Taikoubou.”

As emotions welled inside Taikoubou's chest at those words, he crashed his lips once again on Youzen. This time the kiss was deep, not wanting there to be any space left between them. Youzen, feeling as if he was running out of breath, parted slightly and took in some air. Taikoubou saw the opportunity and stuck his tongue in Youzen's mouth. The whirling of their tongues in each others mouths sent shivers down their spines, and the feeling of their bodies pressed together filled the loneliness they had both endured. Reluctantly, after minutes had passed, they pulled their lips away.

“I miss you, don't leave me again.” said Youzen breathlessly, tears forming in his eyes again.

“Me too...but this is all I can do. This is all I can give.”

Pained filled Youzen's face, but Taikoubou ignored that and licked Youzen's neck.

“Ah..” Youzen moaned, feeling pressure and slight pain. Taikoubou sucked at his neck hard, giving slight bites here and there. Once there was a mark, he moved on the the other side and continued to lick and suck. The feeling was too wonderful for Youzen to bear, and he continued to moan.

“Ahh, Taikou..bou..haaa, I...I love...y-you...I-I love you!!” 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Youzen woke up in a sweat, hyperventilating as he continued to lie in bed. He wiped he forehead as he sat up, then put his head in his hands.

“A dream...it was all a dream.” he whispered. 

His heart was in despair. He wished so hard for it to have been a reality. Now that the dream was over, all that was left for Youzen to feel was the anguish of buried emotions that were beginning to resurface. Knowing that sitting on it will only make matters worse, Youzen got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he could see multiple love marks upon his neck.


End file.
